My Phantom Assassin
by ShioriErz
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a notorious killer. Hell, no one talks about him without shivers down their spine. Yet, why does Akashi Seijuro insists that Kuroko will help them kill Hanamiya Makoto without being betrayed? AkaKuro, military AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yo ho! It's me again and with a new fic. Enjoy and review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The room was filled with hushed whispers and heated debates. People were shouting and yelling everywhere. The long mahogany table shook once or twice due to the force of the fists slammed on it. The resulting vibrations formed tingles on the skin of the people that were unfortunate enough to put their hands on the table of the meeting room.

"Nee, nee, Akashicchi. Do we have to stop them?" A blonde with warm golden eyes that were decorated with long lashes asked. He also had a piercing in his left ear and wore black military uniform that added to his charm. He slightly fingered a katana that was strapped to his left hip.

"I bet you I can shut them up in one minute, Kise. After all, the only one who can beat me is me." A tanned man with short, navy blue hair and dark blue eyes retorted. Like all others in the room, he also wore black military uniform but was slightly messy due to his wild nature.

"I bet you Aka-chin can do it in one second, Mine-chin." A tall, purple head commented lazily. With his height being an intimidating 208cm, no one could even hope to defeat him in terms of aerial battle. His lazy violet eyes glanced at their solemn leader sitting at the end of the table.

"It's not even a bet if Akashi is in it, Murasakibara." A man with short, dark green hair and light green eyes spoke while adjusting his black-frame glasses with his middle finger and pointer finger. The fingers of his left hand were taped while a green toy frog was sitting innocently on the palm.

"Midorimacchi, what's that?" The blonde, Kise Ryota, inquired while pointing on the green frog on the green head's, Midorima Shintaro, left palm. Midorima glanced at the frog and replied, "This is my lucky item for the day, Mr. Ribbit. Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes, I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That's why my shots never missed." As if to prove his words, his dual guns glinted in the light.

"Only cowards fight with weapons. Real man fights with their fists. Right, Murasakibara?" Aomine Daiki, the tanned man, remarked to the purple head. Murasakibara Atsushi just shrugged and continued to eat his snacks.

"And that is why you are an idiot."

"What did you say, you four-eyes?"

"Aominecchi, only you are a battle maniac here."

"Oi, Kise! Whose side are you on?"

"None."

Aomine was about to retort and add to the cacophony of noises in the meeting room but their leader that was sitting in front of them with his back to them finally had enough. He spoke only one word and yet that word carried so much authority and command in that smooth, velvety voice.

"Enough."

All of them involuntarily shivered and the other military leaders reluctantly sat down with their respective subordinates standing behind their chairs, just like the authoritive figure's subordinates. All of their eyes were now on their leader, a man whose hair resembled fresh blood spilled from the wounds of their enemies. His equally red eyes boring into them as if gouging and knowing their deepest secrets, causing some of them to squirm and flinch under his gaze.

"I have decided on our course of action in order to deal with the rebels. We will send someone to infiltrate the rebels and destroy it from within."

"B-But A-Akashi-sama, the rebels knows all our soldiers and even if we train a new recruit, he or she won't make it in time for the war." A black haired man wearing glasses stuttered. He was the leader of the Seirin district, Hyuga Junpei.

"Yes, I am aware of that, Junpei but what I am thinking is completely different. While it is true that we will recruit a new soldier, he is a skilled veteran in killing and assassination. Isn't that right, Chihiro?"

Akashi spared a glance at Mayuzumi Chihiro, a subordinate of the Rakuzan district's leader, Mibuchi Reo. Mayuzumi's eyes widened and he stammered, acting the complete opposite of his usual deadpan and composed self.

"A-Akashi-sama, y-you couldn't possibly mean…"

Akashi chuckled in amusement. "Oh, but I do, Chihiro. Only he has the skill to go into the rebels' base and assassinate the leader, Hanamiya Makoto. Yes, I am talking about your half-brother, Kuroko Tetsuya. The Phantom Assassin."

Chaos ensued.

_**XxXWhere is that lineXxX**_

"Man, that sure was intense, huh Akashicchi?"

Akashi was walking to his destination and was accompanied by his subordinates that consist of Kise Ryota, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. Akashi merely smirked and said nothing.

"So, how are you going to convince him to our side, Akashi? He isn't the most dangerous criminal for nothing. It took four platoons and three district leaders to detain him along with three of us."

"I have my way, Shintaro. Besides, have you forgotten that I didn't join the infamous Phantom Hunt two years ago?"

"If you joined, then it wouldn't be called a hunt, Akashi. I swear you show up at the right place at the right time, always."

"Isn't it obvious, Shintaro? I know everything and since I always win, I'm always right."

"Aka-chin, we're here."

The five of them stopped at the gate of the most secure and heavily guarded prison in the United Districts of Teiko, the Seiho Prison. The chief of said prison, Iwamura Tsutomu, saw them and immediately bowed to acknowledge the presence of the military dictator of the United Districts of Teiko, Akashi Seijuro.

"It's an honour for us to be graced by your presence, Akashi-sama, but may I ask what is your business here?"

Akashi smirked and said, "I am here to free a certain prisoner to help us in the upcoming war, Tsutomu."

Iwamura quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. And who, if I may ask, is that lucky prisoner, Akashi-sama?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

As expected and like many before him, Iwamura's eyes almost popped out of its sockets. Akashi's smirk grew wider at the anticipated reaction. Midorima sighed at his leader's antics, Murasakibara continued munching on his snacks while Aomine and Kise snickered.

"B-But, Akashi-sama, the Phantom Assassin NEVER listens to anyone! He's a lone wolf!"

"I know but all of that will change today, Tsutomu. Now, lead us to him."

"Yes, Akashi-sama."

Iwamura led Akashi and his subordinates to the cell where Kuroko was imprisoned in. It was located 50 floors underground and had at least three guards guarding it 24/7, signifying just how dangerous the man was. Kise whistled, impressed by the great lengths they went just for one man. Meanwhile, all of them were oblivious or purposely ignoring the excited whispers around them.

"Hey, that's them, right? The Generation of Miracles?"

"Generation of Miracles? What's that?"

"You don't know? You must be a rookie then. They are called the Generation of Miracles because they single-handedly stop the war between the six districts-Yosen, Kaijo, Touou, Rakuzan, Seirin and Shutoku- and unite them under one. The United Districts of Teiko."

"Woah! Really?!"

"Yeah. And that's not all. All of them are prodigies that had never been beaten in a battle that involves their preferred weapons. A katana for Kise-sama, gloves for Aomine-sama and Murasakibara-sama as they fight hand-to-hand. Though sometimes, Murasakibara-sama uses his giant hammer as well. Midorima-sama uses dual guns. Rumours are that all their weapons are custom-made and are gifts from Akashi-sama."

"I see. Then, what about Akashi-sama? What's his weapon or weapons?"

"No one knows. No one ever saw him in battles except for the rest of the Generation of Miracles."

All of the GoM and Iwamura were inside an elevator to go to the lowest level of the Seiho prison when Kise finally could not contain the question he had been dying to ask since he heard Kuroko's name. He turned toward his idol and newly-found victim, Aomine Daiki and dropped the bomb.

"Nee, nee, Aominecchi."

"Hmm?"

"Who is this Kuroko Tetsuya and why does everyone, except Akashicchi, seems to fear him so much?"

Everyone's expressions tightened and Kise was becoming more intrigued by the minute. Seconds passed by before Aomine finally sighed and looked at Kise with serious eyes.

"I don't really know the exact details but three years ago, the heir to the House of Kuroko who is also the last member of that family suddenly went on a homicidal rampage."

"House of Kuroko?" Kise tilted his head to the right.

"The Kuroko family was the ruling family of Seirin before the Unification, just like how the Aomine family ruled Touou and the Akashi family ruled Rakuzan."

"How come I've never heard of them?"

Aomine grinned. "That's because the Kuroko family is very secretive and worked in the shadows."

Kise raised an eyebrow. "Worked?"

Everyone's expression turned even more solemn.

"Yeah. Worked. Rumour has it that before The Great War between the six districts came to be, that scumbag Hanamiya killed the entire Kuroko family so that he could rule Seirin. Leaving only the heir alive."

Kise gasped. "What?!"

Aomine clenched his fists. "Yeah. Not even the servants were spared."

"Then, what about Mayuzumicchi? I thought he was the heir's half brother."

This time, it was Midorima's turn to speak. "While Mayuzumi Chihiro is indeed Kuroko Tetsuya's half brother, he is not considered a member of the Kuroko family and was shunned by the rest of the family except for Kuroko Tetsuya and the head of the family."

"But why, Midorimacchi?"

Sighing, Midorima answered. "Mayuzumi was born from the affair of the head of Kuroko family and a mistress. You should know what fate awaits a child of royalty that was born out of wedlock."

Kise nodded. "They will be shunned, jeered, sneered at and many more. They are not allowed to roam freely, should the child be given the privilege to stay in the palace."

"Indeed. As the matriarch of the Kuroko family hated him, Mayuzumi was sent away by the family head to live with the family of his mistress at Rakuzan."

Kise was silent for a minute, contemplating the new information. After what seemed like eternity, he finally opened his mouth.

"And then? What happened to the Kuroko heir?"

Everyone silently exchanged looks before Iwamura answered.

"Like Aomine-sama said earlier, Kuroko Tetsuya went on a homicidal rampage to avenge his family. But since the perpetrator was not known at that time, Kuroko blindly massacred anyone he suspected was involved. Of course, that included the other five royal families."

"Eh?"

By now, Kise's jaw was barely hanging on. Iwamura, however, either did not notice Kise's shock or chose to ignore it and continued, "And since the Kuroko family was and still is considered as a royal, the Kuroko massacre garnered attention from everyone and with Kuroko Tetsuya going around killing everyone, a bad atmosphere was formed and even the slightest wrong move could cause war."

The blonde gulped. "W-Wow. I didn't know it was that bad."

"Yes, eventually with enough proofs and witnesses that the authorities were lucky enough to find, all the evidences pointed at Kuroko and orders of capture were issued. But Kuroko fought bravely and only when Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama and Murasakibara-sama joined the Phantom Hunt, did he fall and finally be arrested. It was also during that time that Akashi-sama managed to successfully unite the six districts and appoint new leaders for each districts."

Everyone was silent and Midorima glanced at Akashi to gouge his reaction but as usual, Akashi was unreadable. A 'ding' was heard, signifying the arrival to the lowest floor and all of them prepared themselves for the next course of action. Facing Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**XxXI don't like thisXxX**_

Hyuga Junpei sighed heavily, causing the other district leaders to look at him. All that was present at the meeting earlier was still inside the meeting room except for the Generation of Miracles due to the shock of hearing Akashi's plan to lure Kuroko to their side. Granted, part one of the plan was definitely going to earn Kuroko's attention. After all, the prisoner would do anything to avenge his family but the absurdity of the plan was on the second and the third part-especially the third part-which if they were honest with themselves and they were, Kuroko would most probably laugh at Akashi at best and brutally killing Akashi at worst.

"Is there something wrong, Jun-chan?" Mibuchi Reo asked Hyuga which made Hyuga cringed at the nickname.

"Don't call me Jun-chan, dammit!" Hyuga snapped. The others just chuckled in amusement at the event that would soon unfold.

"Don't wanna."

"What are you, a kid?"

Hyuga's best friend who was also the Vice Leader of the Seirin District, Kiyoshi Teppei, patted his back and laughed. "I think it's better if you just tell us what's wrong, Hyuga."

Hyuga looked like he was about to retort but in the end, he sighed and buried his face in his palms.

"I'm not sure about the second and the third part of the plan, Kiyoshi. Especially the third part."

Kaijo's district leader, Kasamatsu Yukio, scowled. "Well, I don't really approve of Akashi-sama's plan but even I have to admit that if all goes well, Kuroko Tetsuya will no longer be a threat."

"Not to mention, we might see a side of Akashi-sama that we may never see for the rest of our lives." Imayoshi Shoichi, Touou's district leader, put in his two cents.

Okamura Shinichi, district leader of Yosen just snorted and muttered, "Like hell that will ever happen. Akashi-sama will never show us that side of him."

"One can hope." Mibuchi chimed. "But still, how do you think Kuroko Tetsuya will react after he knows?"

Everyone in the room was silent before suddenly, shivers went down their spines.

"Maa, maa. I'm sure Akashi-sama will not die or at least, stay intact."

"Don't even joke about that, Kiyoshi." Hyuga muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I present you with chapter two. I forgot to say/type this at the previous chap but I remember now. THIS WHOLE FIC IS REQUESTED BY AND THEREFORE DEDICATED TO ****Scarlet Aki-chin****. Enjoy and review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Generation of Miracles walked to Kuroko's cell with Iwamura leading and when they reached the steel door that separated the cell with the outside world, the chief paused.

"Beyond this door is the cell where the most dangerous man ever captured is imprisoned. Please proceed with caution and whatever you do, don't agitate the prisoner."

"Calm down, will ya? We were the ones to capture him, after all." Came Aomine's lazy remark.

Iwamura sighed but nodded and proceeded to insert the key to open the giant steel door. When he pushed it open, they could see a room that had no windows and the only source of light was the light from the hallways. The walls and floor were covered with extremely sharp spikes and in the centre of the room was a cage where a man whose features could not be seen clearly.

When Iwamura pushed a button, the spikes on the floor retracted. He then proceeded to switch on the light and they heard a grunt from the prisoner due to the sudden brightness. Now that they could see the prisoner clearly, all of them except Iwamura and Akashi were taken aback by him.

Despite being in prison for two years, Kuroko Tetsuya was still fit though his physique was noticeably smaller than even Akashi who was the shortest of the GoM. His hands and feet were chained and it was connected to the cage but it did not lessen his beauty. If anything, it enhanced it. Kuroko looked like a rare, exotic creature with sky blue hair and ocean blue eyes. His large eyes were framed by long light blue eyelashes that created shadows whenever it made contact with his cheeks.

Due to being in absolute darkness for two years, Kuroko's skin was pale but Akashi thought that it suited him well especially when he caught a glimpse of that unblemished neck when Kuroko moved. Akashi also found himself staring at the supple pink lips for a tad too long and when Kuroko spoke, Akashi wondered how the angel's melodic yet slightly raspy voice would sound like while moaning and writhing in pure ecstasy.

"Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun. It's been such a long time." Kuroko turned his gaze to Akashi and Kise. "And I can see that you brought the heirs of the Akashi family and the Kise family."

Akashi chuckled. "We were the heirs, Tetsuya."

A light blue eyebrow was raised and Akashi continued. "I am now the military dictator of the United District of Teiko which comprised of Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen, Rakuzan and of course," He looked at Kuroko straight in the eye. "Seirin."

Kuroko remained impassive and only Akashi caught the slight widening of his eyes. "I hardly believe that you came down here only to tell me that the world has changed and I'm no longer a royalty. Congratulations for succeeding in uniting the districts, by the way." Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "I also don't remember giving you the permission to call me by my first name."

"Quite the contrary, Tetsuya. The royals remain royals though they are no longer ruling their respective districts and I will call you whatever I want, Tet-su-ya." Akashi smirked.

Kuroko frowned at Akashi's reasoning but decided to let it slide. His father once told him that all Akashis acted that way. "I still fail to see the purpose of you coming down here."

"While it's true that we had managed to unite the six districts into one, the problem remained that a…certain group failed to cooperate and is now rebelling against us."

"Hanamiya Makoto." Kuroko gritted through his teeth.

Akashi nodded. "We had reliable sources that gave us the information on the whereabouts of the rebels' base as well as the blueprints of said base. Naturally, the information of its members and up-to-date information on its state of affairs are provided as well. We only have to infiltrate the base and assassinate Hanamiya Makoto to bring him down."

"And since the army is well known and you want to prevent war from happening, you want me to do it instead."

It was a statement and Akashi seemed pleased that Kuroko was able to catch on quick.

"Yes, I do."

Kuroko smirked. "What made you think that I will go along with whatever plans you guys came up with?"

Akashi countered. "You want to avenge your family, no? This is the perfect chance and when you succeed, all your criminal records will be erased. You will be a free man."

"Interesting but tell me, how did you managed to convince the others that I would be loyal to you or at least, loyal until this whole thing is done?"

The redhead's smirk grew wider and Kuroko had the sudden urge to just ask them walk out of the door right this moment.

"Ah, my apologies. Though I said that you will be a free man, it is not entirely true."

Kuroko's brow furrowed. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"I was able to convince the districts leader by telling them that I will only set you free when three conditions are met. The first one is, of course, you agree to infiltrate the base and assassinate Hanamiya Makoto. The second one is that you will work under me as my personal assassin."

Akashi looked at Kuroko and noticed that the said man, though confused, seemed to agree with the terms. So, he continued. "And the final condition is that you will be my lover to ensure your loyalty."

As predicted, the chained man's eyes went wide while the nearly forgotten Iwamura sputtered indignantly. Iwamura immediately collected himself and he nearly shouted at his superior. "Akashi-sama, what are you thinking? There is no way he would agree to the last condition!"

Kuroko nodded wordlessly, agreeing with Iwamura's exclamation. Akashi quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not? It's an interesting deal. As my lover, you will have nothing to fear from both the authorities and the civilians."

"B-but he is a male! And males can't get pregnant! You are expected to hand down your throne to your heir, Akashi-sama."

Akashi's smirk returned and Kuroko knew that, somehow, he had found out about the closely guarded secret of the Kuroko family. Kuroko seethed, "You know about it."

Akashi, not looking the least bit sorry, answered, "Yes, I know."

"How?"

Akashi did not answer immediately and instead asked everyone else to clear out the room. When everyone started protesting, his piercing glare shut them up. Akashi only spoke a few seconds after everyone left.

"I assume that you are familiar with the tradition of a royal marrying another district's royal." Seeing Kuroko nod, he continued. "Long story short, our parents arranged our marriage when you were still a baby. My father objected at first, of course, seeing that you are a male. But he changed his mind after learning the secret of the Kuroko family from your father."

Kuroko's eyes had a faraway look, as if he was reminiscing the conversation between him and his late father. "Father said that every few generations of the Kuroko family, a male with sky blue hair will be born and that male will be able to conceive as if he is a female. Some said it was a curse while some said it was a genetic mutation caused by the radiation from the Fourth World War."

"Indeed." Akashi nodded. "Seeing as most Kurokos had black hair, I can only assume that you are the lucky one. You need not go through the pain that women have every month yet you are still able to become a mother."

"Perhaps." Kuroko smiled wistfully. "Maybe that's the reason why I'm still alive."

Akashi went silent and Kuroko did nothing except for staring at someone who would be his, for the lack of a better term, husband in the near future. The latter found himself entranced by Akashi's blood red hair and equally blood red eyes. His figure, lithe yet fit, was perfect as if sculpted by the gods. His handsome face that surely attracted many, both women and men alike, certainly enchanted Kuroko. Suddenly, Kuroko felt a twinge in his heart at that thought and he frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Tetsuya?"

The concern that was overflowing in Akashi's eyes made Kuroko felt warm and tingly. So he avoided the gaze and shook his head.

"I'm fine, Akashi-kun. Thank you for asking."

"You are so polite, Tetsuya. You have always been." Akashi knelt down in front of the cage and slowly reached out his gloved hand to softly caress Kuroko's cheek. "Even when we first met." Kuroko's eyes swam in confusion and Akashi let out a bitter smile. "It seems that you don't remember. Well, I don't blame you. You were much too young to remember it anyway."

He sighed before he continued. "We met at your third birthday party, Tetsuya. I was six at that time and our parents thought that it would be a great idea for me to meet my future bride-I mean, husband." Akashi immediately corrected himself after seeing Kuroko's glare. Though, it seemed like Kuroko was pouting in Akashi's vision.

_Cute._

As if sensing Akashi's thought, Kuroko's glare turned deadlier and icier. Akashi held up both of his hands in a placating manner and Kuroko's glare toned down to his normal deadpan stare. The former smiled gently and continued to caress Kuroko's cheek while muttering, "Will you help me, Tetsuya?"

"Do I have a choice, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi chuckled. "You do but I prefer to be reunited with my beloved. And will you call me by my first name, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko contemplated his choices and finally, he nodded. "Alright, I will help you but only because I can avenge my family in the process. As for calling you with your first name, I'm sorry but I'm not comfortable with that."

Akashi's face betrayed nothing yet his eyes spoke of his sadness of Kuroko unknowingly rejecting him.

"I see. Very well then, Tetsuya. I shall order Tsutomu to release you at once."

Kuroko watched as Akashi walked away with a pang on his heart. Kuroko's face scrunched in confusion and he thought, _I've never met him, right? Yet why do I feel like hugging and kissing him the moment I saw him?_

Akashi led the others into the room and by the time Kuroko collected his thoughts again, he was already freed and was walking towards the car that the GoM used to drive to the prison. Just like the GoM, he ignored the whispers that spoke of terrors and how he should never see daylight again. Everyone except for Kuroko and Akashi gasped when Akashi wordlessly linked his hand with Kuroko's, even more so when they realized Kuroko did not so much as flinched from the contact.

**XxXxXxX**

The journey to the Teiko Headquarters was silent yet unnerving. Kise kept glancing at Kuroko every few seconds, as if worried that the emotionless man would attack them without any notice. Aomine chose to sleep while the sound of Murasakibara munching on his snacks resounded throughout the car. Midorima watched as Akashi gazed out the tinted window and rested his chin on his right palm. Kuroko was staring at their still linked hands, as if wondering if that was the right choice to make. Finally, he sighed and as if a signal, everyone was more alert and Akashi watched the events unfold through the reflection of the glass.

"Kise-kun, I would appreciate it if you would just say what is on your mind right now instead of acting like a bad kid caught red-handed by his mother."

Kise flinched but he nodded. "Ano, Kuroko-kun. Why did you accept Akashicchi's proposal? I mean, I know you can have revenge but…" Kise trailed off, not knowing how to say it without making the situation more awkward.

Kuroko blinked. "I accept it because, as you say, I can avenge my family. And perhaps because…" He glanced at Akashi. "I want to experience new things."

"New things?"

"It's nothing, Kise-kun."

"I see but aren't you a bit too young for Akashicchi? I mean, he's twenty-four but you look like you're sixteen."

Kuroko gave the blankest stare ever at Kise. "Kise-kun, I'm twenty-one."

Kise blinked.

Kuroko blinked.

Kise looked at Aomine.

Aomine gaped at Kuroko.

Murasakibara stopped munching his snacks.

Midorima fixed his glasses, shielding his eyes from view.

Kuroko tilted his head.

A tint of red, unnoticed by everyone, was at Akashi's cheeks.

Aomine stared back at Kise.

Kise and Aomine looked at Kuroko and pointed their fingers at him.

Kuroko stared at said fingers.

Kise and Aomine yelled. "No way! I thought you were fifteen! Sixteen, at most."

Kuroko looked annoyed. "I'm twenty-one, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

Aomine turned his head towards Akashi. "Akashi, do you know about this?"

"Of course, Daiki."

Kise and Aomine were floored. "No way. This has to be a lie."

Kuroko let out a tiny smile, oblivious of its effects towards everyone. "Isn't it good? It means that we are around the same age."

All the GoM were slightly blushing and Akashi felt annoyed that they were checking out his fiancé. Midorima coughed and muttered, "Kuroko, what is your astrological sign?"

"It's Aquarius, Midorima-kun."

Midorima took a red handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Kuroko. "Here, this is Aquarius' lucky item of the day."

"Ah. Thanks."

Murasakibara, not wanting to be outdone, asked Kuroko. "Kuro-chin, what flavour do you like?"

"I like vanilla flavour, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko tilted his head to the right, causing the blush to intensify. "Kuro-chin?"

Murasakibara handed Kuroko a bag of vanilla-flavoured candies. "Kuro-chin is Kuro-chin."

"Thank you. Is that so?" Kuroko looked unconvinced but decided to let the matter slide.

"Just ignore him, Tetsu. Oh. You don't mind if I call you that, right?" Aomine wrapped an arm around Kuroko's shoulder.

"I don't-"

"Ahh… Aominecchi, so sly! I want to hug Kurokocchi too!"

Kise then proceeded to snatch Kuroko from the tanned man and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Ahh! Kise!"

"Kise-kun, I-"

"Kise, I suggest you let Kuroko go. Gemini should not bother an Aquarius today."

"Midorima-kun, help-"

"Kise-chin, I'll crush you."

"No way, Midorimacchi. Murasakibaracchi, so mean!"

"Kise-kun, please let me-"

"Oi, Kise! Let Tetsu go!"

"Never!"

The four of them continued to bicker with poor Kuroko stuck in Kise's smothering hug. Said teen could only sigh in defeat and was about to jab Kise's ribs before he was stopped by a voice that contained barely concealed anger.

"Daiki, Ryota, Shintaro, Atsushi."

The four of them immediately straightened their backs and Kise quickly let go of Kuroko. They slowly turned their heads towards their leader but immediately wished they did not do it. Akashi's glare looked like it could make them combust spontaneously. Akashi pulled the stunned Kuroko to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He discreetly inhaled Kuroko's scent to calm himself-_Vanilla,_ he thought-and glowered at his subordinates. "Your training menu is tripled."

"But, Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin!"

"Quadrupled."

That shut them up faster than anything else could. Kuroko was amused by the sudden turn of events and watched as Kise proceeded to blame Aomine and Aomine fighting back. Soon, it escalated into an argument and Kuroko heard Akashi sighed before the latter rested his forehead on Kuroko's nape. Akashi's warm breaths tickled Kuroko's skin and the younger man suppressed a shiver from the sensation.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko whispered softly, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

"Hmm?" Was Akashi's reply.

"You do realize that I haven't showered in two years, right?"

"Way to ruin the mood, Tetsuya. But, I guess Tetsuya will always be Tetsuya."

Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Akashi-kun?"

"Nothing, love."

Kuroko blushed and Akashi was able to see it through their reflection on the glass. The former looked at their reflection and saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Akashi was gently smiling while his eyes that held so much compassion and love for him were locked on to him, as if he was the only thing that mattered to the redhead in this wretched world. Kuroko turned his head away and muttered, "Please refrain from using such term while addressing me, Akashi-kun."

"I see nothing wrong in addressing you as such, love."

Kuroko stayed silent and Akashi, fearing that he had pushed it too far, mumbled, "Do you hate it that much, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko, startled by Akashi's sad tone, lightly shook his head. "No, I don't hate it. No one ever said that to me before so I don't know how I should react."

"Then, may I call you that, Tetsuya? I want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone. Just like how I am yours."

The light blue haired man disliked the thought of being chained down to someone but when said someone was Akashi, Kuroko had no objections. Hell, he even found himself liking, no, loving it.

_I wonder why he holds so much power over me. Is it because I am still shaken up by the revelation of our engagement?_

The rest of the ride home went with Akashi hugging Kuroko and the latter enjoying it with the GoM's bickering serving as a background noise.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

THIS IS **NOT** AN UPDATE! I REPEAT, **NOT** AN UPDATE!

Due to some life... necessities, I won't be able to post anything for the next few months. In short, I'm in a hiatus. I WILL come back with more fics, though. So, don't worry. :)

The reason I'm posting this is to inform you guys that and to ask you to vote. You can either vote via review or PMs (in which you will reply to my question here) or via the poll that I set up at my profile. You see, I have two options. Either Akashi (and the fic will be long) or Kuroko (the fic will end in chapter 5 or 6).

The question:

Who would you like to kill Hanamiya Makoto?

(A) Akashi Seijuro

(B)Kuroko Tetsuya

This poll will end when I'm no longer in a hiatus and this chapter will be replaced with an actual story. Please vote! :)


End file.
